


Pot and Kettle

by Tochira



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tochira/pseuds/Tochira
Summary: Heero scavenged Duo's precious Deathscythe for parts.Duo wants to speak to a manager.
Kudos: 11





	Pot and Kettle

**Author's Note:**

> This is from *checks notes* 2003, folks. I'm just gonna leave it here.

"WHERE IS HE?!?" Duo tore out of the hangar and onto the deck, eyes wild, braid snapping like a whip as he whirled left and right, scanning the horizon. He knew he wouldn't see anything, but he was so furious-- half at himself, too, for being so easily duped-- that he bloody well didn't care.

"Probably somewhere over Brazil by now," Howard answered in an amused drawl as he strolled up behind the enraged pilot.

"Yeah, well, I hope those parts he stole short-circuit and scatter him all over the Amazon." Duo stalked back and forth, too angry and wound-up to stand still. "That petty, selfish little THIEF!"

"Now that's the pot calling the kettle black if I ever heard it," Howard snickered. Duo shot him a withering glare. "Hey, if it'll make you feel better, go yell at the exalted Professor over the comm. I'm sure he'll have something to say about it."

"Yeah, I just bet he will." Duo stalked off towards his less-than-whole mobile suit, muttering under his breath. "The next assignment he gives me had better involve blowing a lot of shit up."

_*Moments later*_

"Oh, so you've met Number One, then."

Duo sputtered. It was nearly half a minute before he could form words. "You-- sonofa-- unholy-- by all the-- you _knew about that asshole_?!?"

G looked even further down his nose than usual, giving Duo the glare that meant his pilot was being especially difficult. Duo got that glare a lot. "Foolish, Duo, to assume I did not. So he made off with some not-so-spare parts, eh? I'll have a little talk with J-- nothing inherently wrong with his methods, but you're going to be late for your next rendezvous." He arched one eyebrow. "Still, it's a bit much for you to cry foul over stealing, don't you think?" Now he definitely sounded amused.

"God damn it, not you too." Duo felt like banging his head against the keypad, but his temples were already throbbing.

It was just going to be one of those days.


End file.
